Morathi X The Master of Mankind: Romance of Old Night
by Impcc
Summary: Morathi meets the Emperor after being flung from the realm of Chaos. The Mother of the Dark Elves and The Father of Mankind hit it off in this alternate dimension.


Morathi-High Oracle of the Daughters of Khaine, gazed out into the warp. The last battle with the Skaven warlocks had managed to cast her into Blight City in the realm of chaos. Battling the accursed ratmen out of that damned conurbation, she found herself beset on all sides by a seemingly endless daemon horde. In this her savage nature proved well in battle, her ultimate aim of course being the return to her base of power in the Mortal Realms. However she had a... history with the forces of chaos, especially the minions of the Prince of Decadence, Slaanesh. Enticed by the aura of pleasure that emulated from Aenerion's last paramour, the daemons came to devour her soul on with both redoubled effort and greater numbers. Morathi was a god. Of that there was no question, she was amongst the elven pantheon. Her machinations had kept at bay and even tame the likes of Archaon (unattractive and in addition to the fact that because of him her son lost his first true kingdom), Nagash (a personal grudge existed with the Undying King as he struck her down in the midst of seduction), and Sigmar (handsome enough, but boringly uninterested in anything but lawfully selfless acts, and even more unforgiving, he was uninterested in her because of his dreary lack of concern for the self), but despite these facts it was also true that she alone was no match for the forces of the Great Enemy. She was steadily losing ground, and needed a way out, if not, infuriating as it was, she needed assistance.

And He answered Her prayers.

...

He came to Molech, to its thin walls where the Great Ocean proved true. He had parley with His foes of Olde. He hoped that it never be made known what had occurred. Greater Daemons fell to His righteous blows like grass to the scythe. Still, the knowledge He needed for the future final project was His. He could now contemplate planning the beginning of the Unification Wars that will begin in the 29th millennium. And from there, the Great Crusade needed to bring about the Imperium- his greatest gift for Humanity to survive in an uncaring universe. He had been aware of a presence. Dark, but not Chaotic.

At least not totally.

Those daemons that had pushed her to the brink were incinerated with a gaze from Him.

She felt awe at this incredible being. This... Avatar of golden light.

In the age of The-World-That-Was, before her ascendancy over common mortals, Morathi had a-colorful- past. Her love for Aenarion was never reciprocated, the deceased Morelion was his only love. Not that he never felt randy, and she had been there for that on enjoyable nights (and days). Their last meeting before his death ended in a final kiss- and bleeding in a dozen places from pushing against the edges of his armour. After him there had been other, inferior lovers. She was no stranger to humanity in this regard, as certain Chaotic warlords of the north were pleased to find out.

But He, He was infinitely superior in facial looks alone it was laughable. She found herself giggling lustfully despite herself when He spoke.

No. Not speak, but something else. Like golden honey mixed with the screams of pain from a dark past. A past mixed with sorrow and hard learned wisdom. Neferata would kill for a perfectly sculpted figure that stood before her- the fact that she had already killed for far less was besides the point.

++Morathi++

What sorcery was this? Through the mind?

++MORATHI++

She quivered. "H-How did you know my- HOW DARE YOU! You know not who you're dealing with."

++You have consorted and made parley with the powers of the warp, elf-queen. Greater minds and nobler people have fallen to corruption or have been destroyed outright. Sometimes I have done the destroying. And for far lesser crimes than what you have done. Yet, you seem to retain at least semi independence from 'she-who-thrists'. Interesting. Allow me to reveal myself, properly, out of the immaterium, as you were never meant to come here. You belong in a different...place. The warp is a gateway to infinite worlds-realms-if you will, but for the next 20,000 or so years my people will need only concern themselves with the Materium, the Webway and The Immaterium. But you are correct of course, I am being discourteous and I apologize. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am the Emperor. The Emperor of Mankind. Ah, I realize that Heldenhammer falsely claims that right, but I will not contest such an honorable man, the Everchosen is but an insect- if not than a bacterium- to me, but to you he is the ultimate chaotic lord of destruction and evil. Arrogant I know, but your world and mine are linked and different. For example, humans in the Mortal Realms still fight with flint guns and Iron in your world, mine have colonized the galaxy. He would never hold up in the Long War. Sorry to spoil it for you, but the "dragon with two tails" is a rock, Calcium Carbonate with Iron flecks, possibly laced with "warp-stone". The Horned Rat is a minor blight, and is more a threat to your world than mine.++

She blinked, absorbing all... this strange nonsense. "You... will return me to my home."

"In time I will, the warp- ah- the realm of chaos permitting."

"In the meantime, since we are both immortal, shall I offer the comforts of my ship?"

"You... may." Only now she noticed her surroundings. I am unfamiliar with these plants. And stars. Tell me more..."

...

It was several days until the warp currents allowed passage to Terra and its warring Techno-barbarians and petty nations and warring empires and martian raiders, plundering tech and slave labor in the sake of knowledge, and waiting for the coming of the Omnissiah. The Emperor's ship was spacious enough for her to journey comfortably with her new companion.

"Which empire do you control?"

"None of them. All will bow. You catch me in the very, very beginning of my conquests. In three months, I meet with... an old friend. A collector of the old. I'm sure Malcador would appreciate to know your history compared with my world."

"Tell me, are you as...selfless as Sigmar?" she put her hands on his shoulders.

He smirked, "Currently, I am not as humble as the King of Azyrheim."

And He locked into a passionate kiss with her, their embrace lasting into the grim darkness of Old Night. And a dawn of Unification.


End file.
